


here’s what really happened

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: season 8 drabbles [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: how everyone lived happily ever after





	here’s what really happened

tbh idfk what i should fix exactly? tonight’s episode was so bad that i’m hoping it’s a horrible prank!

anyways, here’s how ep5 REALLY happened!!

 

half way through his way down south, jaime stops his horse, thinks very hard on what he’s doing and if it’s worth it before remembering brienne and her adorable smile and cute nose.

he clicks his tongue and turns back to winterfell.

when he’s back, brienne was surprised to see him “jaime? what are yo-“

”no time!” jaime said as he shoved clothes into the trunks, “pack your things, darling, we’re leaving.”

”leaving?” brienne was surprised, “where?”

”dorne!”

brienne was confused, “but what about cersei?”

”fuck cersei!” he said with a smile.

brienne shrugged before packing. 

they both ended up getting a nice tan before getting married two weeks later wow i’m sobbing.

 

anyways, then when my home girl arya and awesome awkward dad sandor killed the queen and the mountain, they trekked back to winterfell.

”yo!” arya called out as she stepped into the forge, “is the marriage proposal still valid?”

gendry had a big goofy smile as he nodded his head and gathered arya in his massive arms (seriously tho have you seen the size of those bad boys???) before kissing her lips passionately.

 

years later, after the people of kings landing turned against dany and turned the nation into a democracy, my humble yet still badass, lady of the north sansa stark is a mother of 3.

she had ned, cat and theon. they were a handful but she loved them.

pod was also such a good dad the kids loved falling asleep on his belly and so did sansa cause, let’s be real, he’s so fluffy??? 

anyways, that’s what really went down and not that fake episode we saw tonight! 

the end!


End file.
